ben10fanfictionfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Esperanza
... jeje, lo habias pensado bien hasta aquí, pero no es suficiente. Este es el capitulo final del arco de Homeworld, espero que les guste''' -w-''' ... Cual referencia a Danganronpa? :v 'Introducción' Ha pasado una semana luego del aplastante golpe de Strike y Homeworld a Hunter, pese a eso la academia vuelve a levantarse una vez mas, y gracias a la victoria de Roku Amaku sobre Orinichu las almas robadas fueron recuperadas antes de que los cuerpos caigan, sin embargo, las vidas de los estudiantes y el personal que fueron asesinados por demonios no pudieron recuperarse... por otra parte, los demonios que presentaron habilidad racional desaparecieron sin dejar rastro Luego del periodo de luto, el director Howl Okami organizó un festival para festejar la victoria de Hunter y a su vez para levantar la moral de los estudiantes sobrevivientes 'Trama' El festival se realizaba en Hunter tranquilamente en un clima sereno, los estudiantes se divertían olvidando sus problema, habían diferentes puestos que servían comida variada y otros que ofrecían actividades que podía hacer los estudiantes por diversión Amaku: *compra una banderilla* hmmm je Ori: holi Amaku: hmm? *voltea* Al voltear Amaku ve a Orinichu vistiendo el uniforme de Hunter Amaku: ohh te ves bien Orinichu: OuO Amaku: que te parece el uniforme? Ori: esta bien, aunque se siente un poco raro...como decirlo... algo suelto Amaku: ya te acostumbraras, creo que tu otro uniforme era mas incomodo ... Ori: que estas comiendo? 0.0 Amaku: eh? oh es una banderilla... quieres probar un poco? Orinichu: si! *-* Orinichu se lleva la banderilla la boca mientras Amaku la sostiene, sin embargo tenia problemas para morderla Ori: u-uhmm Amaku: ... o-oye!thumb|450px Los estudiantes alrededor escuchan como Ori hace sonidos extraños y se fijan en ellos 2, las chicas comienzan a ver mal a Amaku mientras que los chicos se sonrojan disfrutando de las escena Ori: es muy...grande Amaku: O-Ori... deja eso Estudiantes furiosos comienzan a rodear a Amaku ....: oye entendemos que nos salvaste y todo pero no tienes el derecho de hacer eso ....: pervertido... ......: lolicon! Amaku: o-oigan! yo no...thumb|left|450px Un estudiante mas grande se acerca a Amaku y se truena los nudillos ......: *prepara un golpe* cierra el pico maldito enferm- En ese momento Orinichu clava los colmillos en la banderilla y arranca un pedazo con fuerza, los chicos que vieron la escena se quedaron tiesos y con la mirada perdida cayeron al suelo, mientras que las chicas se quedaron simplemente atónitas Amaku: *se ve incapaz de reaccionar* nunca...estuve... tan dolido...eres... muy cruel... Ori: *mastica* n.n Aiden: *llega junto a Zelchx mientras come un hotdog* je no me digas que te cansaste de tu novia y te conseguiste una loli? (LO-LI-I-TA boku wa lolicon) Amaku: ...y tu no te cansaste de que Lyss te rechace? e.e Aiden: ah!? Zelchx: pff... *dea una ligera risa* Oval: ... Lyss: uh? n.n Aiden: tch *lo agarra de la camisa y cubre de fuego su puño* imbecil te crees muy gracioso!? >:v Amaku: pues no olvides quien salvó tu triste alma e.e Aiden: apuesto a que solo fuiste a pelear por impulso e.e Amaku: tsk... Lyss: no peleen! >.< *los toma a ambos y los separa* Aiden: tsk... Amaku: tch... Oval: hmm dejando eso de lado, debo decir que Okami no hace las cosas sin pensarlas antes... Amaku: que quieres decir? Oval: organizó este festival no solo para alegrar a los estudiantes sino que también para hacer sentir cómodos a los nuevos integrantes Aiden: eh? ya empezó el nuevo semestre? Zelchx: parece que si... uff lo había olvidado... Medallón: eres un tonto Orinichu: uhmmm Amaku: y por como va creo que morderán el anzuelo... Amaku gira la mirada y logra ver a un gran número de nuevas personas ingresando al campus, estas traían equipaje y observaban el festival Lyss: uhmm yo quiero ir a hacer algo divertido n.n Oval: je esta bien, aprovechemos el día libre *levanta la mirada para ver a Lyss* vayamos Lyss n.n *camina al campus* Lyss: si! n.n *la sigue* Aiden: hmm vayamos a probar el tiro al blanco Zelchx: seh, suena bien Aiden: *voltea para ver a Amaku* reunámonos dentro de 1 hora para almorzar Amaku: bien Aiden: je vamos Zelchx! *electrifica completamente su cuerpo y corre* Zelchx: o-oye! D: *saca los tentáculos y los utiliza para balancearse y seguirlo* Jack: *salta al hombro de Amaku* ahora solo eres tu y la loli :D Orinichu: no soy una loli... Jack: eh? Amaku: por que? Orinichu: *mueve sus colitas* solo soy chiquita Amaku: *piensa* eso sonó muy tierno e///e Orinichu: :3 Amaku: *ve a Jack* oye y tu a donde te vas? e.e Jack: jeje *le habla al oido* aqui entre nosotros, hace tiempo Lyss se ofreció para posar para los nuevos trajes de baño... dicen que el traje era bastante pequeño para ella y bastante ajustado ewe estan repartiendo copias de esas fotos y yo necesito una! *salta hasta el suelo* hagas lo que hagas, no le digas a Oval :D *corre* diviertanse! Amaku: esto no terminará muy bien... *ve a Ori* muy bien enana, que quieres hacer? Orinichu: e.e decide tu, yo quiero ver la Academia mientras tanto Amaku: esta bien *camina al campus* vamos! Orinichu: si! *lo sigue* Mientras Amaku y Ori se van la escena de enfoca en un estudiante que recién pasaba las puertas de Hunter, este se detiene y observaba el festival ....: ehhh *saca un mapa de su mochila* era aqui? e.0 *ajusta sus lentes y rasca su cabeza* una pequeña bola de energía pasa a su lado, susurrándole a la nuca ......: mantén tus ojos abiertos, siento residuos de energía demoniaca... y *observa el festival* esto me parece demasiado bueno como para ser verdad... ....: oye no necesito que me sigas tratando como un niño e.e *sigue su camino* he crecido y se lo que ag-! El estudiante se tropieza con el cráneo semi-enterrado de un demonio y cae sobre un charco ....: ugh! *levanta la mirada y se quita los lentes* tsk... ......: aja si... ....: callate e.e Mientras tanto en el festival, Oval y Lyss disfrutaban de un pastel Lyss: *toma un plato con pastel y comienza a comerlo despacio* n.n Oval: hmm *ve un par de migajas cerca de la boca de Lyss* Lyss... Lyss: uhmm? c: Oval: *se inclina para llegar a ella y retira las migajas con su dedo* je ten mas cuidado *le sonríe y come las migajas* u///u Lyss: O///O Zelchx y Aiden observaban a una cierta distancia Zelchx: ehhh eso fue muy yuri -///- Aiden: que gracioso *come unos nachos y habla con la boca llena* pensaba que Ojos locos era el husbando de Oval :T Zelchx: vayamos con ellas Aiden: esta bien *camina a la mesa en la que estaban* En lo que Zelchx y Aiden iban con las chicas Amaku acompañaba a Ori a ver los juegos que ofrecía el festival Orinichu: ...! *ve a un muñeco de Monokuma en tamaño real* *-* Amaku: je Derek: what does the fox say~? Amaku: ! *retrocede* o-oye... e.e Mina: holy *actualiza su estado en sus redes sociales* Derek: estas de niñera? Amaku: no exactamente, yo... un monto, ustedes por que siguen aqui? Derek: pues pensé en lo que dijiste el otro día y entré a esta Academia, se lo mencioné a Mina y pensó que seria divertido entrar también Amaku: ohh... Mina: *se acerca a Amaku* n.n *se toma una selfi con él* Amaku: !? Mina: #fenomenal Derek: jeje Amaku: oye e.e Mina: solo bromeo Amaku: tsk... Orinichu: *le pasa a Amaku un rifle de juguete* dispara! quiero un peluche Amaku: eh? oh...esta bien *recarga el rifle y apunta* Derek: no crees que estas confiando mucho en ella? Amaku: b-bueno yo... Derek: ya te traicionó una vez y puede volver a hacerlo.... Amaku: pues... se que ella hizo algo muy grabe pero... lo vi como una especie de travesura *jala el gatillo* Al disparar el tiro se va por la culata y le golpea la frente Amaku: aghh! *se soba la frente* tsk... Orinichu: pfff! ajajaja XD Sin embargo el disparo comienza a rebotar por todas las superficies una y otra vez hasta dar en el blanco y destrozar las botellas Orinichu: 0w0 Mina: uhhh *termina de grabar* pa Youtube Estudiante: ...! *escupe se bebida* vaya... eso si fue bueno... *baja el peluche de Monokuma y se lo da a Amaku* ten Amaku: ehh gracias *lo toma* ... e.e *ve a Orinichu* lo planeaste todo no!? Orinichu: yep Amaku: tsk... no importa... *le da el peluche de Monokuma* Orinichu: jiji *abraza el peluche* nun Derek: esta bien, supongo que sabes lo que haces *voltea* vamos Mina... por cierto Roku, bonito collar Amaku: .... *baja la mirada y ve el collar de corazón que tenia colgado* gracias Zelchx: ... *saca un tentaculo y lo usa para tomar la bebida de Aiden* jeje ewe Aiden: *le clava un tenedor en el tentaculo* que crees que haces? e.e Zelchx: agh! n-nada... e_e En ese momento Miia y Alex se acercaban a Zelchx Miia: hola cabeza de chorlito! *le rodea el cuello y fruta su puño contra la cabeza de Zelchx* Alex: *come un algodón de azúcar* hola :T Zelchx: aghh! que haces aqui!? >_e Miia: quiero hablar un rato contigo, en privado *se lo lleva arrastrando* Zelchx: auch! auch! auch! que diablos tienen con arrastrar y herir a la gente!? DX Miia: quieto! *lo rompe el cuello sin querer* ...ups Zelchx: ngh! *se aparta y se regenera* ya estamos lejos, que quieres? e.e Alex: tenemos información importante Miia: asi es, exclusiva del Consejo Zelchx: el...Consejo? Miia: asi es -w- *lo ve a los ojos con una mirada seria* escucha esto con atención, se ha estado hablado ultimamente sobre un demonio bajo piel humana dentro de la zona segura de Kigen Zelchx: eh? Alex: no nos dieron suficiente información pero dicen que para estas alturas seria un adolescente, prácticamente de la misma edad que tu... Miia: asi es, además.... nuestra supervisora ha tenido dudas sobre esta Academia, al parecer tiene dudas sobre si es una academia oficial, asi que lo mejor será que mantengas los ojos abiertos sobre cualquier cosa sospechosa Zelchx: .... esta bien Miia: esta bien *le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza* si estas en problemas solo llamame y salvaré tu debil trasero, ya sabes, como los viejos tiempos -w- Zelchx: *le aparta la mano* ya lo se e.e Miia: jeje esta bien Zelchx, nos vemos luego *se va* saludame a tu padrastro! vayamos a comer algo un día de estos, yo invito -w- Zelchx: esta bien! adios! ... *observa el festival* entonces... un demonio conviviendo con nosotros Al día siguiente Las clases inician nuevamente y los alumnos entrar a los salones correspondientes Amaku: hmm *observa a los demás estudiantes* Oval: sucede algo? Amaku: no pero.... podria jurar que eramos mas *nota a Dustin y a Aiji entrar al salon* que no ellos eran de otro curso? Oval: *suspira* supongo que no estas al tanto.... desde el primer ataque hasta el ultimo fueron muchos los estudiantes que perdieron la vida en batalla Amaku: o-ohh... pero todas las almas volvieron! Oval: en efecto, las almas que Orinichu robó fueron recuperadas... las de los estudiantes asesinados y devorados se perdieron para siempre Orinichu: tiene sentido Amaku: tch... Jinko: *entra al salón* buenos días niños *se sienta en el escritorio* debido a los alumnos perdidos, que en paz descansen u.u juntamos a todos los supervivientes en diferentes cursos y dejar los restantes para los más principiantes, sin embargo, recibiremos nosotros tambien estudiantes nuevos *voltea a ver la puerta* pueden pasar niños -w- Derek y Mina entran al salón, tras ellos el estudiante con lentes y una chica pelirroja pequeña Jinko: pueden presentarse Derek: je soy Derek Furude Mina: mi nombre es Mina Terra *aparta la vista de su celular* un gusto Amir: yo ehh soy Amir y yo- Amy: *lo interrumpe* a quien le importa! konichiwa! soy Amy Kobayashi! yoroshiku onegai shimasu n.n Amir: oye.... Jinko: oye eso sono bien Derek: cofOTACOcof... Amaku: *piensa* eso fue otaku nivel profesional... Amy: n.n Jinko: okay pueden tomar asiento y vayamos a lo que nos importa Los estudiantes nuevos se acercan a los lugares vacíos Aiden: oye! *le hace señas a Amir* siéntate aqui si quieres *apunta al lugar delante de él y Zelchx* Amir: je gracias *deja sus cosas en el lugar para sentarse* mucho gusto, soy Ami- Amy: *le gana el lugar a Amir antes de que se siente* :3 Amir: e.e *se sienta en el lugar de alado* Aiden: jeje yo soy Aiden y el es Zelchx Zelchx: hio Jinko: muy bien, debido a los acontecimientos recientes implementaremos una nueva dinámica para las batallas *activa los gráficos en el pizarron* desde ahora en adelante ustedes estarán organizados en equipos de 5 estudiantes Los estudiantes se emocionan Jinko: suena bien no? pues bien, dejaré que ustedes elijan sus equipos... sin embargo necesitan cumplir con los siguientes requisitos En el pizarron aparecen diferente imágenes Jinko: para un equipo equilibrado necesitarán, 1 artillero, 1 sanador, 1 tanque, defensa y ataque, el estratega puede ser alguno de ustedes si lo prefieren, por otra parte *saca del escritorio 1 cinturón equipado con diferentes objetos* en caso de que deban pelear dentro de la Academia contra demonios deberán llevar siempre este cinturón Orinichu: que contiene? Jinko: buena pregunta, está equipado con 4 pociones de recuperación, agua potable y bendita, bengalas y 2 rifles pequeños Oval: que tipo de rifles? Jinko: *saca un rifle dorado* el primero lanza una bomba sonica que aturde al enemigo *baja el rifle y saca un rifle de plata* y el segundo dispara una bomba de luz.... sin embargo, estos ataques no son efectivos con todos los enemigos Amir: y...como lo sabremos? Jinko: estudiando obviamente, desde ahora estudiarán demonología *saca un enorme libro* con esto aprenderán todas las debilidades de los demonios registrados hasta la fecha Estudiantes: khé? >:v Orinichu: y que hay de los demonios pensantes? como trataremos con ellos? c: Jinko: je justamente por eso es que aplicaremos esto, con el equipo nuevo no tendrán problema *deja el cinturón y los rifles* esta bien, ahora armen sus grupos *bebe su café* Los estudiantes se levantan para organizarse, sin embargo todos se centran en Lyss y la rodean para preguntarle que se unan a su equipo ...: se mi sandadora! <3 .....: j*dete! yo la vi primero! D:< ....: atras! esa es mi waifu! <3 Lyss: D: Amaku: ...! *observa a los estudiantes* diablos... quien seria un buen equipo? Lyss: :c uh? *ve a Amaku y levanta su mano* Amaku! n.n *camina hacia el* quieres formar equipo? c: Amaku: ....eh? Estudiantes: .... AH!? Oval: seh, si quieres únete a nosotras, confiamos en ti Amaku: ehhh está bien ...! *siente las malas vibras de los estudiantes y le da un escalofrio* D: Amir: je que gracioso.... oigan, quieren que formemos un grup-? *ve a Aiden y Zelchx pero nota que ya no están* !? Aiden: lo siento viejo pero no te conocemos demasiado *camina a donde están Amaku y las chicas* Zelchx: no lo tomes personal viejo je pero seguimos siendo compas no? *sigue a Aiden* Amir: e.e Dustin: *le toma el hombro* hola n.n Amir: ! Al cabo de un tiempo los equipos estaban formados y todos se reunían para organizarse Oval: okay, yo seré quien lidere el equipo y actuaré como estratega y en batalla como artillera Lyss: lo harás muy bien Oval n.n Amaku: esta bien Aiden: para mi funciona Zelchx: ufff *piensa* es bueno tener a Oval para que lo decida todo -.- Oval: okay, ahora decidiré sus posiciones *anota en un cuaderno* Lyss, tu serás la sanadora, sin embargo puedes entrar en batalla como apoyo Lyss: yay! n.n Oval: Zelchx, el alcance de tus tentaculos nos servirán como defensa contra enemigos y ataques a distancia, crees poder con eso? Zelchx: hecho -w- Oval: finalemente, Aiden, gracias a la potencia de tus ataques y tu buena defensa actuaras como tanque... y Amaku, tu velocidad y dominio con la espada nos será util para ataques sorpresas, te encargaras del ataque principalmente Amaku: esta bien Aiden: un momento, por que no puedo ser ataque? los mios tienen mas potencia Oval: es verdad, sin embargo gastas más energía y magia en comparación a Amaku, es verdad que tus golpes son fuertes y es por eso que funcionas mejor como un tanque Aiden: y soy mas veloz que Amaku Oval: es verdad, pero Amaku se centra en la discreción y los ataques sorpresa, su velocidad sonica gasta menos magia y puede ejecutar un golpe mortal antes de que el enemigo lo note, provocando un menor daño a quienes lo rodean en comparación a un ataque de energía pura Aiden: .... entiendo Oval: bien, de acuerdo con esto podremos sobresalir y tener una victoria instantánea, sin embargo hay un problema más *ve a Orinichu* por que ella está aqui? el grupo está completo e.e Amaku: el director dijo que debía estar cerca de ella todo el tiempo y la profesora esta de acuerdo en que esté con nosotros, solo que no participará en batalla sino en batallas reales Orinichu: n.n Oval: esta bien *se acerca a Orinichu* Orinichu: huh? Oval: te lo diré una sola vez, si llegas a hacer algo en nuestra contra... aunque sea un accidente no dudaré en volarte los sesos Orinichu: no tienes de que preocuparte e.e dije que pueden confiar en mi desde ahora Oval: está bien Aiden: oye Oval, estas olvidando algo muuy importante Oval: hmm? que? Aiden: es por la seguridad de todos, incumbe a Ojos locos *ve a Amaku* Oval: ohh es verdad... deberemos arreglar eso cuanto antes Amaku: hmm? Todos se le quedan viendo a Amaku con una ligera expresión de desconfiansa 'Fin ' Los escritores observaban la Academia desde lejos ''' '''Marcelicus10: bueno, tardamos bastante pero terminamos '-.-' Gatikeng12: si loco Marcelicus10: si, al final yo tuve que terminar solo e'.e' Gatikeng12: sos un capo uwu Marcelicus10: '''bueno anda pensando bien el arco que vas a escribir vos, esta vez ya no te voy a cubrir tanto '''Gatikeng12: '''okaaaay '''Marcelicus10: '''hey! yo tambien tengo que descansar e.e encima ahora yo tengo que escribir el siguiente arco '''Gatikeng12: '''posta? '''Marcelicus10: '''posta, al menos Bent me ayuda esta vez *le saca la boina de la cabeza* '''Gatikeng12: '''hey! trae eso aca! '''Marcelicus10: je *se aparta* Gatikeng12: trae eso acá o te rompo el *rto! *'saca un una ametralladora*' Marcelicus10: ! 'Continua en el siguiente arco! -w-' Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Capítulos de Demons Slayers